An example of a truck scale configured to measure the weight of a vehicle to be measured by placing the vehicle on a measuring table is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-105845 (Patent Document 1), for instance.
The truck scale of this prior art example (Patent Document 1) includes load cells provided at around four corners of a measuring table and is configured to measure the weight of a vehicle to be measured by performing calculation (addition) by means of a central processing unit on the basis of measurement values detected by the individual load cells when all wheels of the vehicle to be measured are placed on the measuring table. In cases where the measuring table is longitudinally long, there are truck scales including load cells provided halfway along a front/rear direction as well (including 6 or 8 load cells in total).
Meanwhile, if a steering wheel is turned sharply when a truck (especially a truck carrying a high-profile cargo box or container) is running, a great centrifugal force acts on the entirety of the truck, causing the truck to become liable to easily roll over. Such rolling action (centrifugal force) occurs particularly when the center of gravity of the vehicle is located at a high position, or when the center of gravity is displaced leftward or rightward from the middle of wheels at four corners. Especially when the center of gravity of the vehicle is located at a high position and displaced leftward or rightward, a resultant synergistic effect creates a great centrifugal force (causing a rollover accident to become more likely to occur).
On the other hand, when loading goods into a box or a container on the bed of a truck, it is preferable to load the goods while taking into consideration weight balance. In actuality, however, the goods are loaded with first priority placed on volume filling efficiency and only a rough consideration is given to the weight balance during a process of loading the goods. Incidentally, one can hardly tell by visual inspection whereabouts the center of gravity of the entirety of the vehicle is under conditions where individual loads are already in the box or the container on the bed of the truck.
Therefore, in the current situation, it is almost always the case that one drives a vehicle down a road without judging whereabouts the center of gravity of the entirety of the vehicle including the cargo exists. Thus, when the center of gravity of the vehicle is located at a high position or greatly displaced leftward or rightward, there has been a risk of a rollover accident potentially caused by a sharp turn of a steering wheel.